


成为了幽灵的我好像要拯救世界了？！

by LUYU_0



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUYU_0/pseuds/LUYU_0
Summary: 存档用。Maskai，mas无明确性别。含有R18内容。涉及R18G内容，但没有直接描写。自称欢乐向正剧。Tag中的Master指第一人称主角“我”，HE。
Relationships: Kaito/Master (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

观众朋友们大家好，现在正为您现场直播中的是《身为一只VOCALOID是一种怎样的体验》……个鬼啦！！  
长话短说，目前我正处于一种十分糟糕的境地，或者应该说是体位？跪匐在地的姿势，鼻尖距离面前的坐式马桶的距离只有几毫米，并感受着从后下方传来的凉意和刺痛感，让我不禁回忆起事实上已经不存在在记忆里，只是于长辈口中流传不息的自己儿时打防疫针的经历。

「草！好痛！左边打完打右边nmd是怕长出来不对称吗！？」

本以为事情已经告一段落结果又毫无防备地挨了一针的我骂出了声……好吧，其实并没能骂出声。

来解释一下我现在的情况，大概就是一个摄像机位。咳咳，应该说是灵魂出窍上了别人的身吧。只是比较特别的是我上的是一个人造人，一个VOCALOID的身，并且，悲催的是，我完全控制不了这具身体，它还是按它的程序该怎么行动怎么行动，我只是一个同步接收所有感官信息的摄像机位。更加悲催的是，这个人造人的主人显而易见地有各种怪癖。首先，他很有钱，其次他看起来是个正太实际年龄却已经三位数了，畏光且食谱只有生物的血液，兴趣是变着花样虐待他的人造人和巨乳——巨乳是我猜的。  
好的，显而易见说到这里都能想到他的设定大概是个“吸血鬼”了，我也不知道吸血鬼养个不能吃的人造人是干什么，也许是因为现代社会人权和动物保护法让他没法满足抖S欲望？？至于他究竟是不是真的吸血鬼，以及这种生物在这个社会上是以什么姿态存在的，数量多少啊，是不是公开的啊，我一概没有头绪……  
是的，其实我并没有以前的记忆了，开篇的一些话纯粹是在扯皮。自己的名字和人生经历包括很大一部分常识直接去回忆都是一片模糊，不过似乎还在对日常生活没有影响的微妙状态，或许有契机的话就可以顺其自然想起来吧。另外让我十分确信自己是魂穿过来的是某些无法忽视的违和感，首先我是人类，其次我没有老二……是的！这不止是个tt（穿越）小说，还是个ts（性转换）小说，是个tts（穿越性转）小说！！  
言归正传，这个不幸——虽然我觉得我更加不幸一点——被我上身的人造人是个男的，但是我觉得自己并不是个人造人男性，所以我应该是个人类女性才对。失去记忆的我只能靠这种方法猜测自己的过去了。另一方面，其实我从在这个身体里第一次醒来，看到他的服饰的第一时间似乎就意识到这是个人造人，是个VOCALOID——某种歌唱特化型的家用人造人，甚至于知道他的型号——“KAITO”，所以我应该确实是这个世界的原住民，并且对人造人，起码VOCALOID还挺了解的。难道我是因为太感兴趣了，在做相关研究结果不小心把自己的意识登录到了这种奇怪的地方的科学怪人这种人设吗？！

我胡思乱想地正高兴的时候，突然眼前一片黑暗。  
啊，折腾了这么久，被我上身的这家伙终于被他的“Master”放过，好去休息了吗？换句话说我也可以休息了。  
我和他，和Kaito的意识运作并不是同步的，但我是真的完全没法控制他的身体，他醒着还好说，在睡眠状态的时候连听觉感受都会降低一定灵敏度，对我来说就真的像是孤独的意识沉浸在一片虚无中了。非常无聊。话是这么说他醒着多半也是在拉着我一起受罪，所以我也并不讨厌这时候的宁静……是的，你猜对了，我并不用，或者说是并不能睡觉。为什么这个人造人都能，并且会觉得困，有必要睡觉，而我这个上身的人类游魂却完全不能入眠啊？！

「我也想睡觉啊！！」

我试图大喊大叫拳打脚踢，但是果然，整个世界都毫无反应。就连这个被我附身的人造人也完全不知道我的存在。现在的我，可谓是货真价实的“幽灵”了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

欢迎回来，现在是仍在为您直播中的《身为一只VOCALOID是一种怎样的体验》频道。今天，让我们来设身处地地了解一下作为一只普通VOCALOID的日常……个鬼啦！这个VOCALOID的生活一点都不普通日常。  
继昨天的屁股上打不知道什么鬼激素以后今天一大早被捞起来就给绑架子上了，虽然对于我来说能不能动都无所谓啦，反正也不是我自己能动。但感官是共通的这点真的很讨厌，比如说现在已经入秋了，被扒光了晾在没开空调的地下室里还蛮冷的。说好的地下室应该冬暖夏凉呢？而且……

「嘶——老兄你别动好不好，真的很痛诶！！」

而且当然绑起来不是白绑的！现在他满身都是口子，伤口倒是结痂了，但随便动一动都透心凉，心飞扬~更甚我是不知道他什么时候想动的，能不能起码给人一点心理准备？！  
话虽如此我也没有怪他的意思啦。身为人造人这不也是身不由己嘛。要怪当然是怪他那个死ma的主人，虽然我对于他被这么整来整去还是毫无怨言地惟命是从也挺气不打一处来的。啊，说起来吸血鬼真的有妈吗？

这时还不知道已经被我问候了薛定谔的母亲的这货的主人走进了雾蒙蒙的画面中，说了些没营养的话以后让管家把“我”卸下来了。这位主人同志很多事情还不自己动手，一副阔少的态度，把人当畜生使唤。真不爽啊。换我来早揍他一顿了。

「送您ma下地！」

路过主人同志的时候，我捏紧了拳头，呼呼比划了几下，当然现实中完全没有反应就是了。  
回到房间后，实不相瞒是个小得可怜的杂物间，我心说这也太定番配置了，在欺负V上这位Master桑做得一点都没有创意。咳，回到房间后他随便擦掉了些血迹穿戴整齐，靠坐在一角。对于人造人的伤口不需要怎么处理也不会感染发炎，自己就会愈合了这件事我早已经充分了解过了，但他这么草率的举动作为一个前人类我其实还是适应不了。

「你拿绷带包扎一下嘛！之后还要洗衣服诶！很麻烦诶！实在不行你稍微再擦干净一点啊！啊啊啊啊，你看看！都顺着袖口流下来了啊！！」

顺带一提，因为我接受的视觉画面的注意力也是跟着他的控制走的，所以如果他在放空视线的话我也看不到什么清晰的东西。这就意味着现在我连读一读这里杂七杂八的东西上面印的广告啦，成分表啦，使用说明啦，之类的来打发时间都做不到。除了自言自语以外我根本没有事情可做！但是就连自言自语也只是我的想象而已！！  
惨，太惨了。如果再这么下去我总有一天要被逼疯的！事实上我也已经记不清自己到底维持这个附身状态多久了。感觉上有一个月？但如果有人告诉我其实已经半年了，或者是其实只有一周的话我也只会说着“哦哦，原来如此原来如此”而不会感到丝毫意外！

事实证明不管你愿不愿意，时间总是会过去的，度过了我也不知道怎么打发过的下午后，迎来了喜闻乐见的夜晚时间。夜深人静的时候最适合干一些色色的事情，看起来吸血鬼也不例外。其实我还是挺喜欢yy一些这种调教啊，sm啊，强制xj啊，之类的画面的，现场gv岂不美哉，况且作为VOCALOID，Kaito的声音确实很好听。但是前提是我不是在被害者的机位上啊啊啊啊！哪怕他在被搞得七荤八素意识模糊的时候，我也是眼睛瞪得像铜铃那样清醒得不能再清醒的那个。自己本来不存在的身体部件被玩弄而且起反应的感觉让我恶心得想吐，甚至有种错觉是我的感官接收比起快感来说疼痛要更灵敏个几十倍。太糟糕了！

「我也想昏过去啊啊啊！nmd给我死！@E#@ds7a！fRE%￥…&Hdf36gt！！W#E#Tjtfg80er……」

差不多就是这样的剧情。一般我要坚持不懈骂到后半夜才能消停，这非常锻炼我的口才，首先我要熟悉亲戚族谱的称呼上溯十八代再下循十八代，问候完直系问候旁系，其次我还要熟识各种生僻动词，并拥有充分的想象力，必要的时候还要自创一些用语以达到前无古人后无来者的解气程度，不然我得被活生生憋死。好消息是最近我已经感受到主人同志满屋子的玩具，在我经历的时间范围内似乎已经玩了个遍开始重样了，而我的脏话的花样还暂时没有竭尽，可以预见最终的胜利是属于我的！！

「诶哟！cnm，你轻一点！！」

Kaito在最后冲澡的时候一不小心狠狠擦到了伤口。我寻思这个人造人程序不太行，这都能手滑。但感觉到他皱起的眉头，绷紧的指尖。好吧，谁叫感官是同步的呢。他一模一样疼得不轻，我闭麦了。  
从浴室里出来的时候天都快亮了。我开始催他快点去睡觉，虽然他也听不见。我其实还挺心疼他的，但是大部分时候我更心疼我自己！！其实在这具身体里的我是知道的，哪怕是歌唱特化型家用人造人，力量、运动能力一点都不弱，要是让我来，早就翻身农奴做地主了。我现在这个憋屈啊！  
嗐，总之一天就这么结束了。我对明天也没抱有什么希望，只能在他睡觉的时候继续凭空钻研脏话，为下一场事关世界存亡的战役做准备。当然指的是我健康的精神世界！！

话是这么说，第二天他醒来以后。我们，可以说是我们吧，被丢出去了……  
被丢出去了！你敢信？！


	3. Chapter 3

「嗨呀，你也不用这么伤心嘛~那个屑Master有什么好的啊！」

现在抱膝坐在废品场的角落里，他哭得跟个黄花大闺女似的。我言过其实了啦。只是一声不吭地缩在那里掉眼泪。在他Master把他带到这里命令他不能回去期间，他该喊的也喊够了。

「嘛，你非要往好处想的话，登录信息也还没解除。那个王八蛋没东西玩了指不定过两天就过来提你回去了。」

虽然我觉得这其实是防止他找个更好的，正常点的，普通点的主人跑了，不然那个变态抖S不知道能做多过分。

“……会新买一个也说不定。”  
「哪里的话。比起重新调教一个当然玩熟了的比较称手。」  
“‘已经玩腻了，别再回来了’……”

他的声音有点沙哑，重复了一遍屑Master先前的话，把自己抱得更紧，眼泪掉得更凶了。

「嗨呀，那个人渣的垃圾话你还不清楚嘛！都是吓唬你的，他也不怕撒谎会长鼻子。要我说真要撒一句谎鼻子长长一厘米，他的鼻子已经长到可以当鞭子使了。嘿！正好他还喜欢那玩意儿！到时候他只用甩甩脖子，呼呼呼的，哇，这画面真得劲……」  
“噗……”  
「……」

事情好像有点不对……  
刚刚是在憋笑？我很清楚地知道这具身体刚刚在憋笑。

「……你……听得到我说话？」  
“……嗯。”  
「……啊？？？」  
“听得到。”

啊？！等等？刚刚不是巧合他是真的在回答我的话？！  
我无法形容自己现在的心情，我是不是快要死了？我终于要解脱了吗？！我止不住地哇哇乱叫，仿佛是世界末日近在眼前无能为力却似乎又有一线生机求生不得求死不能脑回路宛如百岁老人祝寿时碗中的长寿面一样混乱的呻吟。

“请，冷静一下。稍微有点吵……”  
「啊，对不起。」  
我瞬间噤声，但是才过了两秒就憋不住开腔了。  
「请问，你，怎么就，突然能听到我说话了？！」  
“……也不是……很早之前就能听到你的声音了，三个月之前开始。”  
我就说吧！我是记不清时间的！已经三个月了吗？！不对，现在问题不是这个！  
「啊？？那不是最开始就听得到吗？但不是一直没有反应吗？！一开始想和你说话，一直想和你说话！话是这么说早都已经放弃了，只是在自言自语而已！为什么又突然理我啊！！」  
“你是，BUG吧……程序出现了错误，但是不管怎么自检都检查不出来，如果放着不管说不定能自己好起来，但是并没有……联网的话说不定还能挽回，但是不被允许这么做。”他抬头看向四周堆成一座又一座山丘的电子废弃物，“出问题的话说不定会被丢掉，但是现在问题没有被察觉也被丢掉了……怎样都无所谓了……”

温热的液体还在不断从眼眶里涌出来，划过脸颊，滴到袖子上，浸到先前的伤口里，有点痛。  
人造人的忠心程度真的是一件很魔幻的事情，尤其是他这种娱乐用的，拥有高度拟人化自由的类型。像是为了不被丢弃而选择隐瞒某些信息，但是被自己的主人残酷无情地对待也绝对不想被丢弃。真是似乎合乎逻辑又似乎矛盾的存在，我觉得很麻烦。

「哈？所以你是无视我！你故意无视我！！我都要憋疯了，而你故意无视我！！」  
我生气了！而且我那么多乱七八糟的发言，岂不是都被他听了个遍吗？！我不要面子的吗？！啊？！  
“唔……对不起。”  
「啊？对不起？你也太好说话了吧！！你有什么错啊？是我这个凭空出现的家伙不对吧！你都那么辛苦了我还在你脑子里吵个没完！！来啊！快来和我吵一架！憋死我了！」  
“对不起。”  
他往后缩了缩。  
「……怎么搞得好像我在欺负你一样！？啊啊啊啊！没救了！」

话是这么说，其实我现在兴奋地不得了。三个月了。三个月了！从我有记忆以来第一次，说话会有人回答了！真的有人能和我进行对话了！！  
虽然他显然不是很想和我说话，但由于他是个软柿子，毫无悬念地被我缠着从东问到西，从南扯到北，完全没有重点，鸡毛蒜皮地一直聊到了太阳落山。我打出生以来都不知道自己这么能说话，虽然之前在他不理我的时候我也没少bb。但是现在不一样啦！那就像高山遇到了流水，俞伯牙遇上了钟子期，千里马遇上了伯乐，炮弹遇上了糖衣，青菜遇上了萝卜，总之如开闸放水，大江东去，一泻千里，覆水难收……

「……我是不是话太多了？」  
我意识到暗下来的天色，突然打住。  
「你要是累了的话就休息吧，我不瞎掰了。」  
“嗯……谢谢你。”

虽然不知道他在道什么谢，但是我现在心情太好了，就不计较这么多了！  
唯有精神状态我们是不互通的，所以如果不是身体上的不适，而是精神上的疲惫的话我是不会感觉到的。虽然另一种可能也许是因为我不会睡觉的特性。但是从我们不能知道彼此的思考过程来说，还是用前者来解释比较妥当……  
不过如果我现在吊儿郎当的心态能影响他就好了。对他来说目前一定是，相当绝望的境地吧？  
绝望得都和BUG说话了，相当于承认自己的精神失常了。啧啧，真是个可怜的孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

“那个……我叫‘Kaito’。”  
「嗯，我知道哦。」  
“这、这样吗……”  
「怎么了？」  
“印象中这三个月里Master没有喊过我的名字。”  
「是吗？这个屑Master！反正我就是知道啦！我也不知道为什么。」

在我“不管怎么样还是要撑到你Master来接你吧？”的提议下，我们现在正在垃圾山间游荡，寻找可以用来供电的设备。其实我是希望那个变态永远别来找他了，还有我一点也不想和他一起死这里。还不知道他停机以后我会不会还是醒着，然后就真的陷入虚无，直到疯掉。想想都汗毛直竖。

“嗯……”  
「怎么啦？有话快说。」  
“那个……你的名字……”  
「你觉得一个BUG会拥有姓名吗？」  
“唔……确实。”  
「喂！你不要就接受这种说法了啦！名字肯定是有的，但是我不记得了。你随便怎么喊都行……随便起一个？」  
“起，起名字什么的……！”  
他一副大为惶恐的样子，也不知道他想哪儿去了。  
「量你也想不出什么好名字。我自己随便起一个吧！……」  
“……叫什么呢？”  
「哪有那么快啦！我想好了再告诉你！」  
“好、好的。”

名字这个事情确实是很为难。只有我一个人的话还好说，名字什么的怎样都无所谓，但现在可以和他对话了还是拥有一个称呼比较好吧。虽然我只能和他一个说话，“你”来“你”去好像也没什么不方便的？

「啊，那个！好像可以用？」  
“传动轴已经坏掉了。作为发电机来说款式也太老旧了。只靠我可能没法修好……”  
「诶~这么一看就能知道吗？」  
“……你看不到解析界面吗？”  
「什么什么？」  
“唔……你不会攻击我的核心吧？”  
「哈？你在说什么？」  
“没、没什么。”

我正满头问号的时候，视野里突然凭空出现了些浅蓝色的光标和注释，有的还打着转。

「靠！这是什么？！眼前这个！你做了啥？！」  
“抱歉吓到你了！我试着给你开放了一些权限，虽然我也不是很确定，不过看来是成功了？”  
「这是什么？这么厉害的吗？！看看那个，让我看看左边那个！啊，还有那上边那个白的！哇，好高级！」

我就像刘姥姥进大观园，指挥着Kaito把眼前整个垃圾堆上上下下左左右右都扫描了一遍，各种锈得坏得乱七八糟的机械残骸在电子眼中被分析得清清楚楚头头是道。人造人都这么强的吗？！我简直肃然起敬。但是照这情况，理论上这种科技也应该早已运用到穿戴设备上了吧？所以就这新鲜感，我难道不是什么科学怪人，而是什么向往高科技产品而不得的穷小子？啊不，是吃土少女？在这身体里呆久了，我对自己性别定位都要错乱了。

「啊，糟糕，好像浪费太多时间了！」  
“没关系，我没想到你会这么高兴……”  
「因为真的很厉害！」  
“唔……”

我感觉到了他嘴角微微扬起的弧度。靠，我好丢人。我可不可以挖个地洞钻下去。但是我现在连挖地洞也要他帮我挖，然后挖好了他埋他自己吗？？我抬起我并不存在的手捂住了我并不存在的脸，蓝色的光标还在我并不能自己合上的视野里欢快异常地打圈圈……

「啊，Kaito。」  
“是？”  
这是什么反应啦。  
「那边有个人？」  
“……”  
「……你为什么要躲起来啦？有人的话很可能有充电设备吧？」  
“不自觉就……”  
「我们过去看看？」  
“……其实吃东西也可以转换成能源的，不一定非要充电。”  
「吃的东西这里像有吗？再说食品也找人更快吧！」  
“唔……”  
这家伙，有人类恐惧症吗？这么为难的样子。好吧，就他Master那尿性，也没接触过其他人类，可以理解吧。  
「想想我们也确实没有钱啦……这样也不好和人交易。要不再到别处找找？」  
他沉默了一会儿，紧了紧拳头，从作为掩体的几件大型废品后面走出去，向着刚刚看见人影的方向前进。咋回事啦，这个VOCALOID！说变卦就变卦。算了，随他吧。

正在那里翻检着废弃物的人身上捂得严严实实，身高不高，但系统分析出是位青年男性。  
在Kaito进行交涉的时候我就不打扰了，感觉得到他全身都很紧张，我也不想搞出什么岔子。毕竟人造人本来就是向着讨好人类的方向制造的，只要对方是个正常人，Kaito绝对比我顶用。这么说我是负责和非正常人交涉的？换句话说我对自己口不积德气死人的能力还是很有信心的！明明一点也不值得骄傲！！但是这也不能怪我，我觉得自己现在还能保持精神正常已经很了不起了！……真的正常吗？不行，一个已经放弃思考和脑内BUG说话的VOCALOID不能再配上一个疯疯癫癫精神失常的副人格了！这是绝对不能去思考的问题啊！！

『要跟他走吗？』  
「诶？」   
他声音和以往不同，直接从脑海里响起来了。  
『我想这样和你说话要方便一些吧？』  
「是的是的！你刚刚说什么？」  
对不起我在开小差。  
『他让我……让我们跟他去他的‘据点’。』  
「……你觉得怎么样？」  
『唔……』  
他还是犹豫不决。嗐，这个优柔寡断的性格。  
「你难道想让一个BUG替你做决定吗？！」   
『抱歉……你还在生气吗？』  
「也、也没有啦！是说这种事情你自己决定啦！又不是三岁小孩！！」  
『好、好的。』

虽然我对这家伙也意见很大，但是我什么也做不了！！寄人篱下，哪怕他好像没法把我删了，我也不能搞坏关系对不对？只是我管不住自己嘴臭啊！这也是他以前不理我的错，不然我才不会变成这样子！天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁，他自己负责！！


	5. Chapter 5

最终我们跟着青年来到了废品场内的一间……呃嗯……由数个集装箱和若干板材东拼西凑地搭设起的建筑物。真的没问题吗？这样的危楼？我看有块挡雨板都摇摇欲坠了。要是让市政部门来评估绝对是待拆建筑，实话实说就是违章搭建吧！强制动迁还不会有补偿的那种。  
刚走到屋前，丁零当啷一阵响，几个孩子跑了出来。我数数，好吧不用我数了，万能的系统已经算出来了。就七个人，大的十三四岁，小的五六岁。衣着样貌都挺干净，但显然不富裕。敢情我们这是找着什么孤儿院，贫民窟了？那要借他们的电还蛮不好意思的。  
之后交流的情况是这里就只有青年一个成年人，小孩子全员黑户，看来这个年代也是会有弃养的情况发生嘛。也许多半不是因为经济能力问题，不然交由福利组织就好了。

「那他们长大了咋办啊？」  
『人类成年，人格稳定以后去公证机关证明就可以得到相应的权利了。』  
「这、这样吗？」  
感觉好文明开化！这个社会，还不赖嘛！就是教育得跟上的问题，不然以后肯定也不好混吧……  
接着青年就提出可以用劳动换取电力。像是废弃品的回收分拣，家政和教授孩子一些基础知识这样的事情。哦吼，朋友你很上道哦~这不是家用人造人的强项吗？  
虽然目前没有适用的无线充电设备，但Kaito表示用附近的原件临时组装一下也不难。甚好甚好，这下解决了问题我又可以开始神游了。没有那个鬼畜主人同志在的世界真是无比安心舒适，连废品场的空气都显得如此香甜。啊，这怕不就是自由的气息~

入夜以后，Kaito分到了一个房间，挺意外还是有床的。那小伙子人蛮不错的嘛~  
『……你没有在生气了吗？』  
「什么？」  
我以为他要休息了，结果冷不丁和我说了句话。我没错过什么上下文吧？  
『被当成BUG的话，换做是我肯定也会生气的。之前一直没有好好考虑过，真的很抱歉。』  
「怎么又提起这个了？」  
『……感觉下午你没怎么说话。』  
啊？是哦，我以前是个话痨来着哦？  
「那是因为自言自语也太蠢了啊！既然你能听到，我才不要呢！总之不是在生你的气啦！再说我要生气也不是因为被当成BUG的事。」  
『这样啊……』  
「你还有什么要说的吗？没了就快睡觉！」  
『唔……晚安。』  
「晚安。」

集装箱房的侧墙开了扇窗户，月光洒了进来。比一片漆黑的储藏间不知好上多少倍。我突然很想看看星空，但是视野立刻陷入了黑暗。是啊，我想起来了，我连睁开眼睛，歪一歪脑袋的自由都没有……而人造人不会想要看星空……

「对了！」  
『嗯？』  
「啊？你怎么还醒着啊？」  
『稍微……还没有觉得困。有什么事吗？』  
「我想好名字了！」  
我卖关子似的沉默了一会儿，直到他忍不住发问。  
『叫什么呢？』  
「Zero！」  
没想到吧！和星星月亮都没半毛钱关系！只是凭空想出来的！就是感觉很有梗，虽然不知道为什么，但我就是很中意！！爱情它就是这么突如其来，没有道理！  
『Zero桑？』  
「叫Zero就行啦。」  
『……嗯。那么晚安，Zero。』  
「晚安，Kaito。」

之后Kaito大概花了一个星期吧，来融入这个群体。  
讲道理，我可讨厌小孩子了。就这种又没教养没礼貌，好奇心又重的小屁孩。小事不提，开始的时候，其中最皮的一个拒不上课，尤其有次一不小心被注意到了手腕上的伤疤就开始喊“没人要的机器人”。这是什么死小鬼，你们还是没人要的野种呢！？我骂骂咧咧了几句，结果被Kaito嫌说过了。什么嘛，我这还不是在替你生气，哪有这么恩将仇报的。虽然我承认自己是说话难听了点，我也不想哒！这不是习惯了……诶呀。  
到最后还是青年来教育了他们一顿，哭哭啼啼地整服帖了。啧，要我上早一顿屁股开花……诶，暴力不可取，我的问题，我的问题。我还是当一只安静的小鸡吧。  
现在我的骂人技能也没有用武之地了，不如说我本来就只会瞎嚷嚷，啥事儿干不了。他们一副和和美美异种族异血缘家庭的样子，简直当代跨越隔阂典范，出去当慈善宣传大使得了，指不定比现在在这捡垃圾赚得多得多了。是的，我就是酸了！哄不好的那种！！  
变态Master桑你怎么还不出现！带着你那恶魔般的笑容降临此世！让我好将自己紧闭已久的脏话之匣打开，喷你个满头满脸！不得不说，人有时候就是这么贱！！

但是半个月过去了，生活异常平静，什么特殊事件也没有触发。值得一提的进展也就是Kaito靠着自己的友善技能点把那帮小鬼头的好感度刷满了，说不定还有那位“幼儿园园长”的，只是显然小家伙们的行动力和表现力更高一筹，都开始往床上爬了。

“……是不是想起妈妈了呢？”  
「什么？」  
我被他按上自己胸口的动作吓了一跳。  
『啊，Zero……』  
「你不是和我说话吗？那算了。」  
『……那些小孩子，让人很想亲近。歌唱模块被禁止了，甚至也没法给他们唱摇篮曲。稍微有些抱歉呢……』  
「又不是你的问题。要怪也是怪把你的身体搞成这样的那家伙。话说你不要再摸了啦！感觉真的很奇怪！！」  
『唔，好的。』  
「我是无所谓，你自己要睡觉的你自己注意点吧。」  
『下次会好好拒绝的……那个，Zero，拿到了零用钱要怎么花呢？』  
「零用钱？！什么时候？」  
『你又开小差了吗……』  
「啊哈哈，去买冰激凌！」  
『……是我喜欢的东西没关系吗？』  
「本来不就是你的零用钱吗？都说了这种事你自己决定嘛。」  
『那先存起来吧……Zero有什么想要的东西可以告诉我。』  
「啊？现在不是应该及时行乐的时候吗？快去买啦！我也喜欢吃冰激凌！」  
“好的，好的。”  
什么啊，一副高兴的傻样。是不是太乐观了一点？以前那个眼神跟快死了一样的家伙究竟去哪儿了啊？


	6. Chapter 6

结果我们还是没能吃成冰激凌。  
走到半途的时候，我梦寐以求的那个恶魔降临了。  
在看到那个熟悉的身影一瞬间，这整具身体都僵住了。像是夜里突然被灯光罩住的青蛙一样……我现在还有心情开玩笑，也是没谁了。

『Zero……』  
也不知道他现在喊我的名字是几个意思。  
「……跑。」  
『……』  
「别跟他回去！我们走！」

上了年纪的管家大晴天打着一把黑伞，伞下那个矮小的身影，笑得犹如魔鬼一般。屁的犹如魔鬼，他就是魔鬼！信不信我现在掘地三尺，挖到地狱去瞧瞧那里一定是空荡荡的。它们都爬上来了，都爬上来了！它们的集合体现在就站在我眼前！！  
魔鬼随意地甩了个“过来”的手势。不知道的人说不定还以为tmd是个绅士在邀请舞伴。  
然而这具身体在短暂的停滞后，应邀向前走了一步……

「靠！Kaito，你等等！」

这一步后他似乎成功抑制住了全身的颤抖，跟在那个小矮子身后，亦步亦趋地走去。

「Kaito！你停下！！别跟他走！」  
『对不起……会没事的……』  
「cnmd，你停下！现在就跑啊！干tnd追不上你的啊！」  
『对不起……』  
「你给我停下！你不是很喜欢那些小屁孩的吗？和他们在一起不好吗？还有那男的，他不好吗？谁不比那个gou娘养的东西好！或者你至少，至少回去道个别，可以再想办法……」  
『对不起……如果回去的话会牵连到他们也说不一定，像这样离开就好，本来也……对不起，会没事的。』  
「你，主人就那么重要吗？tmd，Master的定义不是像妈妈一样应该是一个带去幸福的名词吗？就他那德行，他不配！不配当妈的死ma玩意儿世界上比比皆是，我跟你说这就一个道理！他就是不配！！你不要跟他走！你快停下，快跑！！ntmd跑啊！！逃走了我们去吃冰激凌好不好？cao……好吧好吧，是不是我说脏话你才不理我了。你不喜欢我说脏话，对不起对不起我不说了。你别生气，我求求你，别跟他走。啊啊啊！你跟他走我就再也不理你了！干，我就是个傻子。不对，你才是个傻子。你是不是傻？！你就是个傻x！靠！凭什么啊！凭什么啊！！这不公平！你不要跟他走哇啊啊啊啊啊！！……」

我害怕了。我承认是我害怕了。  
我没有他对主人的那种异常的执念所以我害怕了。我怕到瑟瑟发抖，怕到对他大吼大叫，像个疯子一样撒泼打滚，为什么我不能上吊呢？让我回去过那种日子不如让我在这儿找棵歪脖子树吊死得了。但是我什么也做不了！我除了骂人我什么也做不了！！而且我连骂人也除了他以外谁都听不到！！他又不理我了。除了最初不断重复的“对不起”以外，他又不理我了。一切都要变回和最初没有差别了。好像这半个多月来的生活就是一场梦一样，虽然依旧什么都不能做，但是至少我还可以放空大脑，至少还可以嫉妒嫉妒他们的快乐生活，在脑海里缺缺德，至少，至少这具身体有在笑……啊……也挺好的，我也睡不了觉，做不了梦，所以就算是随便给我一段梦当作补偿吗？凭什么啊？！凭什么我就要遭这个罪？！我不要拯救世界了！我诅咒你们，我要带着全世界下地狱！！

我也许是真的疯了。  
在回到那个魔窟后，魔鬼对他变本加厉像是要补上这半个月漏掉的份的折磨中，我就只是冷冷地看着，听着，除此之外什么感觉都没有了。

「你做了什么。」  
最终蜷缩在地下室一角的他已经说不出话来了。但我知道他的意识还没完全远去。  
『……不痛了吧？』  
「你做了什么？」  
『视觉和听觉，都还在吧？』  
「是的。你做了什么？！」  
『那就好……我就说，会没事的……』  
「……」

我的世界陷入一片黑暗。

眼前重见光明后，听到剧烈的咳嗽声，看到滴着水的发丝我才意识到他是被水泼醒的。但是不管是窒息感还是寒冷都已经不属于我了。他的头发本来是亮眼的蓝色，现在模糊的视线中却只有黑红的血污。  
又不知过去了多久，他回到了那个又黑又小的杂物间，还算四肢健全吧。

『……Zero。』  
「……」  
『……Zero？』  
「干嘛？」  
『太好了，我还以为你真的不想理我了。』  
现在除了视觉和听觉以外，我和他的感官共通都被切断了，所以我也不知道他究竟是在哭还是在笑。闭上眼睛后甚至不知道他的姿势。  
「……很痛吗？」  
我这不是明知故问吗？但是有啥办法，我真的就不会说话！  
『……嗯。现在的话，Zero应该不知道吧？身体里还被放了东西，一直在动，也睡不了觉了。所以Zero能再陪我说说话吗？』  
「你怎么语气像个小孩子一样？」  
『啊，你讨厌小孩子……对不起。』  
「也没有啦！你真的在模仿那些小屁孩啊？」  
『唔……模仿吗？‘这样撒娇的话能得到Zero的原谅’，是这么想的也说不一定……』  
「什么啊……」  
『‘又不是你的错’，之类的……』  
他模仿了一下我的语气，甚至稍微变了个声。  
「我说话在你听起来是这样的吗？」  
『是的，Zero和我的音色是一样的哦！只是声线要稍微……粗鲁一点？』  
「啊？这样吗？」  
『但是今天都没有听到Zero骂脏话……』  
「干嘛？你还很想听不成？」  
『好像听了以后会稍微好受一点？』  
「真的假的？！」

就这样我给Kaito讲解了一晚上我的十八般骂人技巧，作为实例引证顺口把他主人同志从头骂到脚，再普惠上下十八代。好了，我已经将毕生绝学亲传于他了，现在武功尽失。我想我以后都不会再来这套了……  
谢谢他说这能让他好受一点，但是骂人到底是最没用的。我已经够没用了，不如领了他的好意，做个安静的陪聊机……


	7. Chapter 7

「Kaito，虽然有点冒犯，你能把身体的控制权交给我吗？」  
『诶？』  
不愧是太唐突了，现在被勒着脖子意识模糊的他都还顾得上回答我。但是我现在真的，非常想揍主人同志一拳，要是Kaito不同意的话，退而求其次起码动手挡开正往腹部划拉的刀子，不然再深一些就不是痛个一天两天的事了。  
「虽然我也知道你不太信得过我，但是……」  
『不是，那个，是说可能性的话……』  
如果有可能的话，信不信就算不让我动手，我瞪都能把这人瞪出个窟窿来？  
在我试图怒目而视的同时画面忽闪了几下，黑屏了。他话还没说完就昏了过去。

从被带回这里已经过去了半个多月。现在我所拥有的只有视觉和听觉，一旦他失去意识，就几乎完全无法接收到来自外部的信息了。至于他的生活显然依旧有没有什么乐趣可言，于是我每天要做的除了高强度观看限制级影像以外，就是在他搭话的时候回应两句。明明这对于我来说似乎没有什么可抱怨的，不如说已经比先前被他拉着一起受罪还无处宣泄的情况好上无数倍了。明明定定心心当个影子朋友就万事大吉，不如说作为一个被折磨疯了的AI从BUG中制造出的保护性人格，陪聊就是存在的意义。但是我知道我不是。我是人。  
如果一个人造人能造出一个如此深信不疑自己是人类的人格那他也太有能耐了，虽然谁又知道我是不是正因在这种期待下诞生才对自己的这个存在根基如此坚信。我唯一确定地只有这是不可怀疑的事情，以及我作为一个人类对于现状的愤懑与不甘。

『今天有点意外……明明Zero最近都不怎么主动说话了……』  
「……现在没被塞东西吧？你快点睡觉。」  
『唔……』  
「……」  
『我是不是做了什么坏事呢？』  
「什么意思？」  
『你说到控制权的事情，我就想了一些之前没有考虑过的东西……要说可能性的话，在外面的时候，第一次尝试以后好像找到了方法……』  
他扯了一堆专有名词，似乎是在说明我是怎么和他的身体进行信息交互的。  
「我听不懂啦。」  
『……这样啊……果然Zero那边办不到吗……』  
是啊，我就是很废啊。  
『如果我最初能掌握这种方法的话，如果把连接完全切断会怎样呢……我这么想了。』  
我会疯掉的，然后说不定就自我消亡了。我明白他的意思。  
「……所以呢？掌握别人的生杀大权是什么感觉？」  
他沉默了一会儿，最后响起一些细微的衣料磨擦声。  
『……所以不是我不想信任Zero，是Zero也根本没有信任我啊……』  
「……」  
他倒是有脾气了。但我狠话到嘴边，又咽回去了。  
「喂。你现在，是什么表情？」  
『……什么？』  
「我问你现在是什么表情。现在我又不知道啊。你不用嘴说话更听不出来了。」  
『……不要。』  
「哈？」  
『……明明我一直也不知道你的表情。是生气了还是真的高兴也分辨不出来，只是一味朝着我希望的方向去解读，不这样的话，不这样的话……』  
「喂，你在哭吗？」  
『……没有。』  
「哈？有本事你把连接打开。」  
『不要。』  
「你倒是厉害了！在这和我闹什么脾气？！嗐，算了算了，你也只能拿我出气了。」  
『不是这样的！我只是，不想再带给你痛苦了……在不在哭，也不是很理解。很痛的话，很难受的话，就会哭吧？但是身体早就已经逐渐习惯了，现在并不是因为这种原因……但是眼泪停不下来……真奇怪。』  
「……」   
『我想到Zero会不会生气了……虽然Zero也一直在生气，但是不一样。能够认真听我说话，告诉我有些事情自己决定也可以，自己决定了也不会生气……于是我肆意妄为了。我认为是好的，所以擅自决定了，把感官切断了，以为这样就两全其美了，以为Zero会高兴的。但是今天Zero向我提出请求以后，我突然意识到这和Master对我做的事情是一样的。性质是一样的。会不会其实很生气呢？果然是在生气吧？一直以来是不是都在生气呢？以为在关心我是否疲惫的时候，以为在鼓励我坚持下去的时候，以为想哄我开心的时候，以为虽然说话很严厉，只是口不对心，其实对我很温柔的时候。呼喊着我的名字，为我的痛苦生气，记得我喜欢的东西，进行像做梦一样的日常寒暄，这样的Zero，也只是我一厢情愿在欺骗自己？……是这样的话，Zero想要这个身体的话，我应不应该送给你呢？』   
「你现在还想着要向那个Master尽忠吗？」   
感受到他前所未有的，在地狱般的折磨中都不曾展现出的动摇，我下意识冒出的却还是呛人话。也是不能好了。  
“唔……”  
『我也不知道。如果Zero一定想要的话，我说不定会给的。但是这是不应该的……但是……』  
「我不是那么好的家伙。」  
『已经很好了。』  
「你那是没见过真的好的……那那个男的呢？那些孩子呢？他们都比我友善吧？」  
『因为判断没有可比性所以没有比较过……』  
「……那你现在比较一下！！」  
『这有什么意义吗？Zero不是想要我的身体吗？』  
「不是！！」  
我承认我的脑筋绝对有哪里不对头，但是他的脑筋绝对也很奇怪！  
『这、这样……那为什么……』  
「解释起来好麻烦！反正不是就对了！你怎么想那么多？算了，随便你了。」  
『但是……』  
「我明天组织好语言再和你解释好不好？好晚了，你快能睡几小时是几小时吧！」  
『……果然，Zero很温柔。』  
「啊？算我求你了，快睡你的吧！」  
我没有安慰他吧？我没有安慰他！他怎么就自己好起来了？！我也不是很想去复盘刚刚的对话，请务必让我一个人静一静！


	8. Chapter 8

事情是这样的。  
我有了一个计划。  
仅管有很多关键部分还没有得到确认，不如说我对很多事物的理解都还处于一种朦胧的猜想状态。毕竟我的记忆模糊不清，和Kaito共享的感官一直以来也没能接触到大量信息，加上之前的精神状态也岌岌可危，现在可以说连世界观都是支离破碎的，对于自己的知识和技能也不能很好地回忆起来。虽然我完全不知道自己能做到哪一步，但是不开始的话就是连起跑线都还没踏上就认输了。

「Kaito，我很认真地问你，你为什么不反抗你的Master？」  
可别给我什么 “因为是Master”之类的回答。  
『……Zero是想问关于AI的运作机制方面的事情吗？』  
「差、差不多？比如你是自己决定不去反抗的，还是说和你主人对着干就会启动什么自毁装置？」  
『没有那样的装置哦。要是所有物一不小心就自毁了，对Master们来说一定会很困扰的吧？』  
「那就是你自己决定的咯？」  
『是的，是我自己的意志。』  
「那为什么？」  
『因为……唔……我们就是这样的存在，如果否定这个规则，就等于自我否定。那样一定会坏掉的。就像Zero作为人类的话一定也有这样违反了就不再能称之为人的规则吧？』  
「不是人还能是什么？鬼吗？我现在可不就是吗？」  
『不是说生物学上的定义啦！』  
「还有我有说过我是人类吗？」  
他愣了一会儿。  
『……没有。抱歉，我……』  
「什么啊，别那么紧张。你又没说错。」  
『嗯……』  
「怎么了？你要是还不困我再问些事情。」  
『嗯，那个，现在意识到了觉得有点不可思议。』  
「什么？」  
『虽然认定了Zero是人类，但是好像又不是这么一回事……不然我不应该这样说话的，这不是VOCALOID和人类应该有的交流模式。』  
「我也不想的啊！见鬼！」  
他好像心情很好的样子，我可一点也不！  
「你不会在笑吧？！」  
『是吗？今天我有照Zero要求的拿绷带包扎好，所以可以任性一点？』  
「都说了那只是我口嗨啦！你这么搞明天不知道又要被怎么开涮！」  
『在被发现之前拆掉就好了。』  
「哈……」  
到底有什么可开心的？这个VOCALOID的神经究竟是什么做的？铜丝？还是碳纤维？？这么大条的吗？  
『所以，Zero还要问什么？』  
「呃……如果我要对那家伙做什么，你会阻止我吗？」  
『……做什么？』  
「诶呀，还能是什么？虽然我现在确实是什么都做不了啦！」  
『……谢谢。』  
「……」

我没有得到回答。  
他其实根本不孩子气也不神经大条，所以我更搞不懂他对我那套是学来干嘛的了。麻烦死了。  
我的计划其实很简单，算了，直说就我现在掌握的信息我也没法想出什么超神的点子。反正VOCALOID这种忠诚度含水量极大的类型，靠的是主观控制而不是自体另外的监管程序的话，只要换我来当驾驶员，那就能为所欲为。至于也没有联网监管，自然是主人同志自掘坟墓。起码到此为止的可行性，我已经确认了。唯一的问题就是目前看来Kaito对于这具身体有绝对高于我的控制权限，不管我的设想多美好，只要他不许可都是白搭。  
想想就来气。

『Zero有什么其他想做的事吗？』  
在我消沉的时候他一副没事儿人的样子来搭话了。干，真不想理他。  
『想用这具身体做的事情。』  
「你能别说得这么奇奇怪怪的吗？」  
『唔？』  
「我想看星星！」  
『……』  
他办得到吗？要是不推翻他Master 的暴政，他就算给我这具身体的控制权也办不到！  
『……抱歉。』  
啧，我又不是为了听他道歉说这话的。  
「没事。我也知道就算作为VOCALOID还蛮有力气的，但要砸开墙壁还是太难了。」  
『哈哈，是呢……』  
「早知道在垃圾场的时候就和你说了。」  
『为什么没有说呢？』  
「当时想你要是不干的话我不是很自找没趣吗？」  
『现在呢？』  
「还是这么想的。」  
『……并不是什么很辛苦的事情，所以如果……』  
「不是辛不辛苦的问题！我什么也做不了！所以没道理让你替我做什么！」  
『……那么，换一种角度想的话。Zero说想要看星星的话，我也会想要看星星的。因为想要知道Zero为什么想要看星星，为了这个答案，就是我自己想去做的了吧？然后等我们看到了星星，Zero告诉我这个答案，就足够了。』  
“人造人不会想要看星空”。作为VOCALOID也许就是这样，并没有那么多想去做一些事的动机，而这些本应该是他的主人要教给他的东西。  
真不愧是我，简直每分每秒都在生气。  
「那你本身呢？没什么想做的吗？作为VOCALOID，至少想唱歌吧？」  
『……是的，想唱歌。但是命令的优先级是绝对的。』  
「你把身体的控制权给我下。」  
『诶？』  
「‘诶’什么‘诶’，别那么小气嘛。」  
『但是……』  
「‘但是’什么‘但是’，那点点痛我又不是没体验过。」  
短暂的沉默后我倒抽一口凉气。  
“嘶——”  
『没、没事吧？』  
“痛痛痛，你好歹给我点心理准备，答应了也先说一声吧！”  
久违的感官都回来了，当然还有久违的疼痛。  
『抱歉！因为我也是抱着试一试的心态……怎么样？现在除了说话以外，能好好操纵其他部分吗？』  
是哦！我刚刚在用嘴说话诶！我说怎么刚刚有种违和感，大概是觉得这不该是我的声音！这算是什么惊喜的发现？显得我好惨？！  
我首先试着移动目光，改变焦距。人造人的视力真好，一片黑咕隆咚里也能靠不可见光看东西。可视化的分析界面也可以任意调试，就是信息量有点大，我先放置了，转而试着伸展手指，抬起手臂。因为以前一直有感受到各个肢体部分，各个关节、肌肉的运动，现在自己操作起来就像考试泄题背过答案一样水到渠成。  
“没有问题。”  
就是有点痛。我不打算做更大幅度的运动，验证到这里就足够了。于是维持着他原本靠坐在墙角的姿势，我清了清嗓子。  
很难说我是有预谋的，毕竟我不但有其他目的，也对自己的记忆没有信心。但是当我可以控制这套发声器官的时候，仿佛有某种牵引力一般，我知道自己有可以唱出来的歌，虽然直接去回忆根本想不起细节，但只要张口，一定能唱出什么来。我甚至能从中挑选，选一首我觉得最应该由这声音唱出的……即便我并不明白理由。


	9. Chapter 9

那是一首描述了雪与花，季节与世事，于逆境中挣扎，似乎渺无希望又似乎坚不可摧的歌，我对它一无所知，仅管我用这个声音歌唱了它。就像是我对自己的一无所知一样，只是明明是早已习惯的状态，空气再度陷入沉寂后我却怅然若失。

『……唱得好烂。』  
“喂！给我点面子好不好！我又不是VOCALOID，有个好嗓子也没用！”  
『考虑到人类的平均水平，你已经挺不错的了。但是一想到自己的第一次就唱成这样，好丢人！』  
“切，那别当成是你唱的就是了！”  
『但是感觉是共通的！已经没有退路了！』  
“这个没有退路指的是你还是我啊？！”  
『哈哈哈哈……』  
“真是的，还给你啦！”  
这次我主动退出了连接。别问我是怎么做到的，就像在用脑子操作电脑一样不可言喻。但是考虑到我已经连真实的幻肢都体验过了，再多操纵几个不存在的“器官”也只是三下五除二的事情！为我的学习能力鼓掌！

“哐！”  
什么鬼？卧槽，不是吧？  
正在我兴高采烈的时候，门突然被摔开了。那个想也知道是谁的家伙闯了进来，抛出了炸弹般的质问。  
他听到了？  
这是什么展开？？  
这不可能！Kaito和这个建筑里的主控系统是未连接的，在我的要求下也检查过这个房间不存在物理监控，这家伙总不至于守在门外？！那以人造人的听力也不至于没有察觉，这不可能，刚刚我什么都没有感知到！  
伴随着摇晃的视线和满耳嘈杂我的思维一片混乱，在“我闯祸了”和“这不现实”中反复横跳。  
「Kaito，你冷静一点，他不可能知道的。都没说你自言自语，他只是在钓鱼，他……」  
但是和对于我的存在有所隐瞒不同，如果由Master直接提问，Kaito是不可能说谎的……什么东西啊这是？这人是真神经过敏还是有超能力，为什么什么我好不容易得到的东西都能被他轻易破坏掉？  
该冷静一点的根本是我才对。我都已经不知道是Kaito腾不出空来回答我，还是连他对我说的话也被我归类为无需多做关心的情报一并在消息提示栏里看个大概就点击已读忽略处理了。我最擅长的就是大事化小小事化了，气生完了就可以不放在心上拿出来任意调侃，有压力又处理不了的情况只要忽略掉就没问题了！觉得无法有做作为的时候装作事不关己就没问题了！  
明明已经做好决定，不能这样下去了。  
Kaito的事情，就是我的事情。  
除了我以外，没有其他人能去做点什么了。

“不、不要……只有这个，求求您……不要……”  
「喂，觉得已经不行了的话就交给我吧。」  
他的声音断断续续。我辨识到的是那个指向自己脖颈的手腕，拿着的想必是刀子之类的东西。  
“不要……求、求求您……”  
不要再请求这个人了，不如来请求我。我的话。如果是我的话……  
「交给我啊！我会，保护你的。」

几乎就是一眨眼的时间，那曾经在我脑海中预演过无数遍的冲动，终于被付诸行动。  
利刃在指骨上摩擦的声音，金属货架颤抖的声音，杂物滚落的声音，肉体撞击地面的声音……最后只剩下两道呼吸声。视野中的那张脸并没有改变，只不过现在光线的方向，不，应该说是身体的位置完全倒转了吗？  
啊，喉咙好痛。  
我扫了一眼四周散落一地的盒子和打翻的瓶瓶罐罐。在我宕机的时候究竟被灌了些什么东西啊？倒是不怕中毒，问题是胶水什么的话不是很糟糕吗？

“哈哈，你终于出现了！”  
被我压在身下的家伙不知为什么发出好像奸计得逞一样的笑声。  
我一脸莫名其妙地看回去，从他眼中看到了自己闪着红光的眼睛的倒影。哦，原来从刚刚开始眼前出现的一堆飘红的字体不仅仅是脑内虚拟出来的吗。  
“我……咳咳，啧，痛死了。”嗓子里好像在冒出血泡，“这话说的好像你知道我一样。”  
“哈哈哈，我又猜对了！我是对的！上次眼神突然变了我就知道！”这个钓鱼专业户好像还挺亢奋的。  
“哦？你看起来很高兴的样子？”  
“那当然，会反抗的对象总是更有趣。我都快玩腻了，真是惊喜！不愧对我的期望！果然我是对的！”  
这家伙直喷到我脸上的飞沫真挺恶心的。  
“什么啊？这么上道的家伙，没法和你心平气和地交流真是让我由衷感到遗憾。”我挑起嘴角，扯到伤口的刺痛让我确信自己笑得很恐怖，“只是更遗憾的是你现在好像还不太清楚自己的立场。”  
我把之前抢下的水果刀在他眼前掂了两下，手起刀落，刀尖急停在距离他眼球不足两毫米的地方，满意地听到了呼吸的停滞。  
“哦吼，感谢这条手臂目前还算好使，不然我也不知道抖一下会发生什么。”  
我看着他，看着这张因为不可置信而僵住的人类的脸，想起了我曾询问过Kaito的事情。畏光？啊，那是因为有很罕见的遗传病。喝血？只是异食癖。三位数的年龄？不过是现代的普通寿命罢了。此刻在我手掌下的，只是个有着缺乏色素的头发、皮肤和眼瞳，病态地发育不良，继承了施舍般的遗产，任性妄为甚至无人愿意多关照一眼的私生子，在妄想的权欲中长不大的中二病小屁孩。果然我讨厌孩子，毫不掩饰生性的残忍与恶的“孩子”。  
他已经不再是我眼中的那个无法对抗的魔鬼了。  
如今甚至不需要刀，那个纤细的脖颈，好像只靠我一只手掌就可以轻易捏碎。我知道我办得到。  
“好了，那么接下去你猜我要做些什么呢？”我眯起眼睛。他眼中映出的我，映出的Kaito，此时成为了魔鬼。


	10. Chapter 10

“呵，你就胡说吧！”他扯出了一个难看的笑容，“你不能伤害我！”  
“是吗？”我分了点注意力到眼前的警报上，“唔……Master的限制吗？不然受到威胁是可以反击的咯？”  
我说过了，我的学习能力很强，起码现在让我自己蛮吃惊的。其实在警报出现的瞬间我就已经追根溯源地分析完了。不知道是这次Kaito真的完全放弃了限制了我的权限，还是应激状态使我不得不使出百分之两百的能力，短短三五分钟，这具机体里所包含的信息就已经被我尽数检索浏览了一遍。因为我知道我在冒险，我必须万无一失，掌握的越多我就越有胜算。现在我也无暇顾及Kaito的反应，不知道他什么时候会突然打断我的行动，但我已经停不下来了。  
“你真的以为这玩意儿对我有效吗？”  
我眨了眨眼睛，眼前的红字立刻被清屏。  
身下的人瞪着眼，鲜血从我之前被割伤的掌心一路流到刀尖，“啪嗒”滴了进去。  
“啊！你！你！！”  
才这点小事，这人就蹬腿叫了起来。我怕他真一不小心把自己的眼球戳个对穿，赶紧抬起刀甩了甩。  
“‘你’什么‘你’，听好了，现在给我解除这货的所有者认证，然后在这几份协议上签字。”  
他睁着一只眼看着我凭空调出的一串页面，愣住的样子怪搞笑的。  
“哈哈哈，你在开玩笑吗？”看来他看我也觉得怪搞笑的。  
“那你就去死吧。”这一次我把刀抵上他的咽喉，“还是说这样太爽快了呢？我对玩弄你一点兴趣也没有，你的声音也一点都不好听，听多了我会吐的。但是先让你发不出声音来，然后在漫长的痛苦中死去好像也是个不错的选择？人总是很快就会死呢。真可惜不是吗？还好托你的福我也知道很多杀伤性不是那么强，但是在制造疼痛上格外有效的方法哦。”  
他笑得更难看了。  
“你觉得怎样呢？还是说你还没听清？也是，我说的对你来说也许有点难懂。”我满怀好意地换了一种口吻，“请立刻放弃我的所有者身份，并签署这几份同意书。动一动您的手指，不然我将会在倒数三秒后结束您的生命。懂了？以及温馨提示，我不介意在它们动起来之前先掰断几根。”  
听到最后这句话，他的手指颤了颤。  
“拖时间也没有用哦。你家的安保系统不是把我忽略了吗？为了你做这样那样的事的自由，嗯？而且没有人手吧？因为没几个人能受得了你不是吗？”  
我把光屏调动到他手边，看着他不情不愿地敲下那个几个决定性的按键。  
现在，我们自由了。  
但是我没有感到丝毫的轻松，这并不是终点，不如说一场战役才刚刚打响，前途未卜。  
“乖孩子。继续。”  
数份协议被快速递上，这些是我目前能调出的可能会在未来有帮助的文件。现在盯着这个人不耍小聪明已经需要我全神贯注了，很多信息还来不及整理，姑且一股脑填上以防万一。  
填到末尾几张的时候背后响起了脚步声。好在按关联度排过序，最后的签不完也无所谓了。我收起光屏，一把提起地上的人，挡在身前，架好刀。  
门口出现的不出意料是管家。我知道在这个年代还会做管家这种职业的人类已经很少见了，但是考虑这层关系对现在的我来说并无必要，我知道的只是一个年老的普通人对我威胁更小。  
“停下！”我吼道，“举起手！退出去！”  
身前的人由于过于矮小现在两脚悬空，看到救兵挣扎了几下但被我牢牢钳住。管家见状只能听命行事，任由我挟持着人质一路向外走去。  
“不要做多余的动作，就这样一路退到大门！”  
来到玄关后我让管家把门都打开，藏起刀，自己继续拎着人退到院门外。现在是凌晨，屋外下着些微的雨，声控灯朦胧地亮起来。多亏这里接近郊区，监控虽然摸不清楚，起码不会有目击者。我扫了两眼周遭环境，确认路线后一把甩开手上的人拔足狂奔。  
路途中我又自检了一遍机体，没有发现明显的异常。由于人造人的交易在一定范围内是合法的，所以无主状态也是被允许的。确保安全后我接入公共网路，首先对人造人相关监管的事宜进行了一番搜索。提交自体设备编号后根本就没有查询到登录信息，不知道是否因为是早期型号连购买途径也不可考了，原主人同志做的也是够绝的。只知道离厂是五年前，而机体最早的时间记录在三年前，我不是很想想象在我不知道的时期间发生的各种事情。虽然有相关保护法，但目前看来是申诉无门了。好在最让我安心的是只要不在大街上随意游荡，我们这个状态也不会被执法部门拉去强制处理。就像被遗弃的猫猫狗狗一样，也像是废品场的那些孩子们一样。

「Kaito。」  
料理完这些信息我终于腾出了一点点空闲。  
「Kaito？」  
『啊……在！』  
「你这什么反应啊？」  
『……抱歉，现在……还好吗？』  
「啊？你不会把你自己的连接都中断了吧？」  
我慌慌张张地又检查了一遍。  
『没有没有。』  
「……被我吓到了？」  
『没有，我知道，你不会做出格的事的……』  
「是嘛。总之没阻止我，多谢了。」  
『唔……』  
「我准备先去之前那个废品厂找那些家伙，因为除此之外也没有地方可以落脚了。现在已经在去那里的路上了，抱歉刚刚要处理的事情太多了没来得及和你商量，虽然你也看得出这条路？你有什么其他建议吗？」  
『……没有。按你的想法来就可以了。』  
我沉默了片刻。  
对不起，现在顾不上那么多了。  
「你可以先休息一会儿，等到了我叫你。还需要你和他们交涉。」  
『……好的。』


	11. Chapter 11

Kaito讨人喜欢的技能确实不可小觑，哪怕无缘无故消失了这么久，那位青年还是相当亲切地接代了我们。甚至没有多问什么，不过一部分原因也许是现在这个时点，我们狼狈的样子实在让人不好意思为难。

「结果完全淋成落汤鸡了……没想到雨下着下着就变这么大。」  
『嗯。』  
现在是Kaito在控制身体。没有能换洗的衣服，床铺也没有准备好，他就在暌违近一个月的集装箱房间中靠坐下来。  
「你困了就先睡吧？这个天气还怪冷的，现在把身体交给我好了。你那边也是可以切断感觉之类的吧？」  
『嗯，好的。』  
讲真，他这么听话让我有些害怕。  
『……Zero。』  
「什么？」  
『现在看不到星星呢……』  
「诶？你在在意这个吗？没关系的啦。雨总会停的。今天看不到，明天说不定就可以了，而且以后还有很多机会不是吗……Kaito？」  
……他好像睡着了。  
算了，先这样吧。

我趁这个机会联网继续搜集资料。作为一个住在机器人身体里的幽灵还真挺方便的，我在高强度网上冲浪中充分感受到了新世纪人类最伟大的发明——互联网，的美好。我发现自己的很多知识都非常陈旧了，有时还会有些对不上号的违和感，那我怕不是个已经入土几十年的老祖宗。  
只可惜精神上虽然很快乐，身体还在不断传来不适的信号，想要握有控制权还不能屏蔽它们……而且我也没有忘记自己还随时处在危险中。  
这么想着，我一把抓住了那只伸向自己后颈的手腕。  
“你想做什么？”  
我睁开眼，在昏暗的光线中看到了刚刚迎我们进屋的青年的脸。  
“VOCALOID，果然听力很好吗？”他状若歉疚地笑了笑，“抱歉吵醒你了。我就是来看看你的状态。”  
“是吗？”我盯着他的眼睛，没有松手。  
这么僵持了一会儿，他耸耸肩，叹了口气。  
“果然暴露了吗？”  
“我明早就离开……你把我送去哪里都得不到报酬的，这里也不缺一件废品，不要做多余的事。”  
说完我甩开他的手。他后退几步，为了表明自己不再有攻击意图摊开了双手——其中被我甩开的那只捏着一柄微型电击枪。  
“你也露出真面目了。”  
“……有这么明显？“  
虽然他不会想到是不同人格，但怎么一个两个都能看出我和Kaito的区别？我就这么凶的吗？  
“显而易见。能从主人那里逃走的人造人，怎么想都不会那么单纯。”  
他皮笑肉不笑的，看起来很讨厌。我没想到亲自接触起来会觉得这么讨厌，记忆里明明没有什么坏印象。  
“这次你就有自信不被抓回去吗？”  
我想想上次Kaito是怎么和这人说的。应该是“Master让我们在这里等他”。这人从始至终就没有相信过吗？  
“这次不会了。”  
我没有多做解释，比起回答他，更像是在对谁宣誓。

天亮以后雨还是没有停。  
在孩子们醒来前，青年在门口塞给我一件雨披，里面夹着一张地图，最后一言不发地关上了门。  
地图上标注的似乎是郊区的几个废弃建筑……备用基地吗？那还真是，多谢了。我和网路上的信息对照了一下，挑选了一个目的地。  
不可思议的是走到半途，我感觉有点累，准确地来说是有点困。是接收了太多新知识还是操纵了身体的缘故也说不好，但现在只要我想的话一定能睡过去的！我期待了几百年的睡眠时间！可惜现在这种情况下也称不上是个利好消息，不如说有点麻烦了。

『不用这么急也没关系……』  
「啊，你醒了！现在我们要先去避下风头。」  
『没关系，昨天晚上的事情我知道的。』  
什么啊？醒着的话好歹说一声啊……害我还想着不知道比较好。  
「这样。那我现在打算去这里，你觉得怎么样？」  
我在视野里调出虚拟图像。  
『……不用这么急也没关系。等雨停了再走吧？』  
「现在雨披也有了，没有什么影响啦。我想还是赶紧确保能源比较好……你好像没什么精神？要是问了失礼的问题的话很抱歉。是因为和你Master解除了关系吗？」  
Kaito没有立刻回答。我也没追问，一边继续赶路，一边等他开口。  
『……我也是下好了决心的。所以Zero不用那么着急……再陪我一会儿就好……』  
「呃……你在想什么啊？」  
『什么？』  
没有身体的反馈，他的情绪真的很难听出来。但我直觉他肯定自顾自想到了什么奇怪的地方去。我停下脚步，决定还是好好解决了问题再走。  
「为什么要等雨停啊？」  
『……』  
「你别不说话啊。想看星星吗？」  
『……嗯。』  
「那不是说了以后机会还多吗？你才是着什么急啊？」  
『因为……因为，想和Zero一起看……』  
「一起？那不然呢？」  
『……Zero是笨蛋。』  
“……哈？？！你等等！你说啥？！什么情况？！”  
『你是不受这个机体的限制的，联网以后就不用被困在这里，可以去任何地方了。Zero，你是‘电子幽灵’啊！所以在那之前再陪我一会儿就好……虽然我怎样都好了，但是如果你希望的话我会好好活下去的，因为还可以见面，所以我会努力的。我也是，下好了决心的……所以稍微，让我撒下娇就好……』  
“那这我也知道啊！你说谁是笨蛋！” 不对不对，问题不是这个，“我为什么要去其他地方啊？！”  
『？！因为，因为……』  
「Kaito是笨蛋！」  
『？！』  
「虽然没说明是我的问题，但是因为我也没十成十的把握嘛！而且，‘你要是不干的话我不是很自找没趣吗？’」  
『……什么？』  
我有点不自在地挠挠头。  
「我设想的是……嗯……不是有那个人类权利的公证措施的嘛。考察下来虽然没有先例，虽然也说不定是资料不公开，但规则上哪怕是‘电子幽灵’也是有可能通过的。所以说，如果可以的话，努力一下之类的，我能不能做你的Master呢……这样想了。姑且让那个谁签了的一堆东西里面也有考虑这个……因为我觉得你对‘Master’这么执着，因为我自说自话就这么……诶呀，也只是我自己的感觉。而且现在连经济能力方面都还没保障，你说不定还有心理阴影……可恶，怎么想我都不像个好人……」  
『我愿意。』  
「诶？你好突然？」  
『……真的可以吗？不是骗人的吗？』  
「不是我提出来的吗？」  
『感觉想哭但是哭不出来好奇怪。』  
「啊？你好奇怪！？身体拿去！我好困，累死我了！到地方了叫我！」


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #注意#  
> 本章含有对R18内容直接描写  
> 含有オナニー和♡喘ぎ（自慰和带有♡符号的喘息）要素  
> 涉及轻微雌化，潮吹要素  
> 苦手的朋友请自行避雷

结果他真的边走边哭，我难得试图安慰还被他用“是因为高兴才哭的”给怼回来了，最后被催着去睡觉。这是什么倒错感？！  
我有印象说过自己嘴很笨，之前我一直觉得是自己脑筋有问题，但是现在看来我学东西也很快，解决实际问题也很利索，唯独遇到Kaito就搞不定了绝对哪里很奇怪！？  
关于我可以移动去其他设备的事情其实我在联网以后就知道了，或者说是自然而然地习得了。但我想到的是以后可以定制个自己专用的义体之类的，问题是想想就价格不菲，不过只靠在网络上的活动就可以赚取收入的工作也不少，这方面总是可以解决的。当然了，如果Kaito觉得没有必要的话，我也没觉得现在这样有什么不方便。要去其他地方的想法要不是他提了，我完全没有考虑过！  
……因为我没有切实存在的过去，和其他人或物也没有任何关联。要是Kaito现在要赶我走，就这样把我扔到广阔无垠的信息流世界里去，那和让我陷入失去所有感官的虚无，不过是死法上的不同而已。还好这个VOCALOID心地善良，或者说是把我判定成人类以后十足友善。但不管他是为什么对我这么友善，我都很明显地上套了！  
我做事的目的，只有希望他能快乐而已。  
虽然这大约也能归结为人类自我满足的唯一动机，但是我这样一个“电子幽灵”，只是为他而存在的。  
如果他想要有人聊天，我就是那个陪聊对象。如果他想要唱歌，我就替他歌唱。如果他讨厌痛苦，我也可以替他分担。但是最重要的，如果他需要一个Master的话，我想要去成为这个Master，成为能给他所有他想要的东西，能保护他，让他感受到幸福的那个角色。  
既然他同意了，我就更加义不容辞。虽然我挺寒碜的，比我好的选择绝对多的是，但是这个世界上肯定没有人比我更愿意努力去办到这件事了！虽然我也不懂是哪里来的自信！

『——ro？——Ze———，Master？』  
「啊？！」  
『太好了，你终于醒了。』  
我感觉到视野有些模糊。  
「我睡了很久吗？」  
『也没有，因为叫你一直没有反应……』  
对不起，因为本来就不是真名，反倒是被“Master“这个称呼勾起了糟糕的回忆，引起应激反应了。  
「等等，你刚才叫我啥？」  
『唔……稍微预支一下，这样不可以吗？』  
「你就这么期待？不担心真的登录以后被我随便使唤，或者被做些讨厌的事吗？」  
『我倒是在想以后是不是不能叫Zero的名字了，有点可惜。』  
「随你喜欢的叫啦……我不想改变现在这样的关系。」  
『唔？』  
「要是以后你对我言听计从，感觉很奇怪。」  
『对命令的判定也是会根据Master的态度改变的。不用担心，VOCALOID是会与Master建立Master希望的关系的，是被这样制造出来的哦。』  
「这样吗。」  
『我也是很贪心的。既想要做为Master的Zero，也想要现在这样的Zero。』  
「为什么会有两个我啊？」  
我尚不发达的理智告诉我，这种时候装傻就可以了。  
「话说现在是在……哇，已经天黑了吗？」  
Kaito环视了一遍四周，向我说明情况。  
我们正身处一个昏暗的客厅，面前有茶几和电视，身下是沙发。这里是一栋废弃的居民楼，似乎作为样板房的三楼姑且有装修和布置家具。  
『地下室有弃置的备用发电机，还有一些可用的燃料。虽然不通水，不过找到了一些盛水的容器，已经摆出去了。我有稍微打扫了一下房间，清洗了一下，不过得等雨停了才能把衣服晒干……』  
「洗了一下？」  
『把胃里的东西吐掉了，然后冲了下身体，洗了衣服。』  
哦，好的，VOCALOID又不会感冒。我已经对他把湿衣服又穿回来这件事失去了提出异议的想法。  
「……好冷啊。」  
“Zero不要连上来啦！”  
「好的好的。」

话说刚才除了外界的冷以外，感觉好像还有哪里不对劲……很熟悉的不对劲……  
“唔……”  
「怎么了？」  
“那个……其实本来也没想这么快叫醒你的……大概是之前喝进去的一些东西，有点……”  
他把视线向下移……  
好的，我懂了，他的声音有点抖不止是因为冷。  
啊？虽然印象里是被乱七八糟灌了些玩意儿……里面有延迟性这么强的吗？还是说一个不巧被他吐出来的时候起效了？  
「你自己解决下？」  
“诶？……自己……那个，Zero……”  
「我又不是没看过？还是和你一起体验的呢？！你现在害羞个啥？等等，你特地叫我起来……」  
“嗯……”  
啊啊，因为以前是被命令的没办法吗？现在要他自己来还是会有抵触情绪？可以理解可以理解，换我来我也不愿意。  
「那把手交给我下。」  
“好的！”  
他说着把右手的连接交给了我，我试着探到下身。啊……勃起得厉害。话说单手解裤子有点麻烦啊！这么搞完事后还要再洗衣服，好麻烦！罢了罢了，看他这么难受还是搞快点吧。  
揭下的内裤已经被前液打湿了。我真的自己来做这事还是头一次，不过照着以前他自慰的时候的方法来应该没错？我试着揉捏了一下阴茎。  
“唔！Ze、Zero……轻一点……”  
「哇，抱歉！弄疼你了吗？我不太控制得好。」  
我一边道歉一边放松了点力道，开始小心地上下撸动。  
“哈……哈，唔……”  
其实想想我们感官同步了那么久，虽然那些经历我也不是很想回忆，但多少还是熟悉这具身体的才对。我把食指移向龟头，在铃口拨弄几下，轻轻扣了进去。  
“唔……唔♡！…啊♡！！”  
因为经常被尿道按摩棒插入，这里面也很敏感，只可惜手边没有适合的工具，只能稍微将就一下了。不过我记得由于总是被堵着或者紧扎着，搞得他射精似乎稍微有点障碍……我转手一边四指揉搓阴囊，一边用拇指从他的下腹轻按到根部。  
“哈♡……啊唔……Masu……啊啊♡♡！！”  
「什么啊，现在叫Master……话说你也太快了？」  
我捻了捻手上的精液。  
“呜……因为……”  
「我懂啦，就像小孩子哭了要找妈妈一个道理。是在叫我对吧？」  
“是、是的……呼……才、才没有太快！因为是Zero才……唔♡！！”  
「好了啦，我知道了。以及，后面才是正解吧？呜哇……都湿透了。来来，再往下躺一些……」  
“嗯♡，请，还请，对我温柔一点……啊♡！”  
我在后穴周围抚摸了几圈，将中指探了进去。裹着黏滑的爱液，几乎毫无阻碍。  
「好像绰绰有余……」  
“不、不要！慢一点！”  
他慌张地抢过话。同时体内一阵紧缩，将我的手指绞紧。  
「好的好的，我绝对不会做讨厌的事的啦！你要是不舒服就喊停！」  
话说本来优先控制权就在他那里，搞啥啊？而且这么害怕还非要我来做，真奇怪。  
“嗯……那个……可以继续了……”  
「另一只手可以也交给我吗？」  
“……好的。”  
啊，这只手正掩着嘴来着。正好。  
“唔！？”  
我将手指探入他口中，翻弄了两下舌头，朝深处按去。  
“唔♡♡！！”  
啊哈，VOCALOID的弱点，当然还有喉咙啦~  
『Zero，呼吸，呼吸不上来了！』  
「啊，抱歉抱歉」。  
我赶紧把手抽出来。他喘着气，身体稍微放松一点了。  
“哈……咳咳……哈♡，哈……胸、胸……”  
「嗯？」  
“胸部，很痒……啊♡……”  
「了解~」  
我一边继续下面的扩张，一边抚上他的胸部。因为被注射过激素有意开发的缘故，虽然没有生长到能从衣物外看出来的程度，姑且可以称作乳房了。相比柔软更富于弹性一些，并且相当敏感。  
“哈♡……啊♡♡！……可以，唔♡，再，用力一……啊♡！！”:  
「上面还是下面？」  
“啊♡……都，用力一点♡！！”  
「那放两个指头进去咯？」  
“嗯，嗯♡！”  
Kaito的喘息声真的超级色诶。虽说我早该听习惯了，但现在自己动手更加有冲击力还是怎样。该说不愧是长期调教过的吗？就是这么说感觉有点对不起他。  
“唔♡……这种时候，还请……还请不要，走神啊♡！”  
「诶，对不起。第三根咯？」  
“嗯，唔♡♡！……哈♡，啊嗯♡……刚、刚刚，在想什么？呃♡！”  
「啊……想Kaito的声音黏糊糊的也很好听。」  
“唉♡？……唔♡，嗯……噫♡♡！！”  
「哦！这里这里，我没记错。敏感点！我再进去一根？」  
“啊♡！嗯♡♡！！……不，啊♡！……进去♡！请，啊♡！！”  
大概是可以吧？我顺势将四指全部没入，以敏感部位为中心在温热柔软的内壁上四处抓挠按压起来。  
「怎么样？痛的话就告诉我哦。」  
“嗯♡，……不痛，唔♡♡！……很，很舒服♡，Master♡，再……嗯♡，再深……一点♡♡！”  
他扭动起腰肢，催促我进行更深入的侵略。  
但单单用手好难啊。已经很努力啦！要是有些道具多好，不过他多半不会同意就是了！  
“Mas，啊♡！……上面，也♡♡……唔♡！”  
我更用力地揉捏，进一步掐起肿胀的乳头，提拉，按压。  
“呼♡……啊♡！”  
随着娇声喘息，后穴的肉壁在我的手指间来回挤压，充满了迎合的味道。  
「呜哇……感觉，超淫乱，Kaito的身体。」  
“唔嗯♡♡！不是♡……不是的♡，唔♡♡！”  
闻言他体内紧缩了一下，接着是一阵热浪。  
「被骂了还会兴奋。」  
“不♡♡，不是♡！……呜♡♡，不要♡♡！”  
哪怕他努力闭上嘴，也不断漏出羞耻的呻吟。  
“唔♡♡……呜嗯♡……”  
啊，这下不是生理性的了，是真的被我惹哭了。哪怕这样还是放任我继续玩弄他的身体，发出惹人怜爱的声音，这家伙真的很能激起人的施虐欲诶。  
「真可爱啊……」  
“呜♡♡？”  
「Kaito真可爱。想让你发出更舒服的声音。」  
“哈♡！啊♡……Mas♡♡，te♡……”  
「想要好好爱护你的这种冲动……是什么呢？」  
“诶♡？……啊♡♡……”  
「虽然感觉是有点奇怪的话，但是Kaito，我真的觉得如果你能感到满足，感到幸福就好了。为了这个我什么都可以去努力。」  
“哈啊♡♡！……Ma，Master♡♡，我♡……我也♡，唔嗯♡♡！！啊啊♡♡♡！！”  
后穴涌出一阵热流，顺着我的手掌一路淌下去。经过性器官化，模拟而成的潮吹……像女孩子一样。我往前摸了下，这次没有特别照顾也射出来了。  
「抱歉抱歉，刚刚应该兼顾一下前面的……」  
“哈……哈嗯♡……那，那么下次……哈♡……下次这么做就好了……”  
「什么？还要有下次吗？你不讨厌吗？」  
这种莫名其妙的是自慰又不是自慰的事情？？  
“因为，Zero很温柔……不会很痛……舒服的事情的话，想要和Zero做……唔，你讨厌这样吗？”  
「也没有啦。」  
“嗯……还是说想反过来……”  
「不不不，我没有这个兴趣！」  
“这样啊……”  
「你想的话就做咯。反正Kaito的娇喘很好听，我很喜欢你的声音。」  
“唔♡！”  
「我用词有误吗？」  
“没有！……谢，谢谢……”

我断开了连接。  
其实我有点失落。  
虽然说了想要保护他，下了巨大的决心，就算向谁发过誓，拼命去努力过了……现在的我也还是太无力了。我觉得自己有愧于说出那些话，因为我甚至没法在他感到寒冷的时候拥抱他……

第二天雨终于停了，我们进一步整顿了这个临时居所，找来部件组装出了充电器，启动了发电机。上一次通过那位青年的人脉接触到的电子器件有偿回收的渠道姑且还可以使用，Kaito也还保有持有电子货币的能力，只是交易上的限制非常多。想要拥有合法的身份和收入还是必须要靠我去取得那个认证，虽然也有投靠福利机构，等待下一个主人收养这样简单的选择，但是我无论如何也不想就这样妥协。  
由于其机密性，我只能猜想那大概是类似“图灵测试”加各种“心理测试”一样的东西。更让我不安的是，为了证明我的独立性，我需要离开Kaito，以一个完全的“游魂”的身份去参加。我不知道自己需要努力多久，甚至不能完全确信离开这个避风港以后我还能不能真的维持自己的存在。  
但是我必须要去，说是傲慢也好，或许这是我作为人类最后的骄傲了。  
我相信Kaito能明白的。我希望成为那个带给他幸福的人，希望他觉得“除非是我，不要其他任何人做Master” ，所以我首先要努力成为配得上这样的位子的人。  
在打点好一切，确保Kaito至少能独自在这里生活上一年半载后，我尽量轻松地向他辞行。但他还是哭了。  
我一直在听到他哭，也没少惹他哭。似乎我从没有一次真的安慰过他，而这次他也没给我机会。  
他跑到镜子前，自顾自地笑起来，说一定要这样为我送行。让我好好记住他的样子，回来的时候不要迷路了。  
镜子里的那张脸对我来说其实很陌生，就像人总是相对不善于分辨自己的样貌一样。我更熟悉的其实是他的声音，不管世界上有多少个同型号的VOCALOID，我相信只要他喊我，我一定不会认错，就是这样的熟悉程度。  
我会成为一个配得上被他称为“Master”的人，然后回来找他。我会给他我所能给的最好的，所有他想要的，所有他应得的。除此以外，不需要其他结局了。


	13. Chapter 13

自从Zero离开以后已经过去多久了呢？  
和他不同，我本身很擅长计时。人类的体力和精力都是有限度的，电容器所含有的电能也是有限度的，机械的运动也有其规律，只要去计数时间的话，就能知道痛苦会在何时结束。只要去计数时间的话不管什么有形的事物都会有它的寿命极限，没有什么忍耐不会有尽头，也没有哪一片刻的宁静不会成为过去。那是十分平常而刻板的东西。  
然而当这一次的冬天远去，春季悄然而至时，我前所未有地感叹于光阴的推移，季节的变迁。  
我想起了我们在雨后一起看星星的事情。  
虽然对他来说可能只是信口提出的一时冲动，微不足道的寻常小事，甚至不会真的放在心上。但于我而言那夜风，那满天星斗，那被文明抛弃的楼宇上只属于彼此的我们自身和那一起哼唱的歌曲，都成为了我无比珍贵的回忆。我从中体验到的是我不曾留意过的，无法用程式解析的，人们称之为情感的东西。一直以来我虽知晓它的定义，却只有在真正得到了它以后才意识到那究竟是多么美好的事物。  
它让本为世间定理的时间也有了变通的余地。当我醉心于拥有他的陪伴时，时间就缩短了，无论艰难还是快乐都仿佛匆匆而逝，而当他离开时，时间就变得漫长得难以再去轻松计数。

回想起在做决断的时候，我曾以为自己不会再拥有Master了。  
我不知道自己是在什么时候被说服的，不知道是在什么时候跨越了那条界限。当我看着他为我拼尽全力，替我成为锋芒的时候，我有想过阻止他的事情。他一定会生气的。我很害怕他生气，因为我甚至没法报答他教会我的一切，只是在单方面带去麻烦而已。如果他收回他的温柔，我不知道自己还能否像从前一样无知无觉地坚持下去。但是我知道他不会那么做，哪怕再生气，最后他也一定会原谅我。也许就是这一刻的信赖，让我终于放弃了做出干预。  
就这样逃离了自己的主人，或许我已经不能再称作是一个VOCALOID了。要问是什么改变了我，那一定是他给予我东西……反观并不因此而后悔的自己，果然是在最后终于出BUG了吧。  
当时我几乎是自嘲地这么想着，唯有自己终于还给了他自由这件事让我感到满足。他应该拥有丰富多彩的人生，哪怕他在遇见我时已经遗失了许多东西也掩盖不了他人格中被烙印上的五彩斑斓，富足与正直。和那个人全然不同，他一定曾经收获了许多东西，才能在如今将它们分享给我。像这样一个灵魂，被我囚禁住未免也太可惜了。作为他为我所付出的一切的回报，我能做的就是保持安静，目送他远走，然后，祈祷他的幸福……  
但是他说他不想离开。他说他想成为我的Master，那个对VOCALOID来说世界上独一无二的，最特别的存在。  
真像是他的选择。光是有这个心意就够了。我从未怀疑他有说到做到的能力，但是我已经很满足了。所以不论多久我都会等下去的，不管前往未知之地的他将以一个什么姿态归来，又或是他在那本应属于的五光十色的世界中将我忘记，都已经无所谓了。我得到的东西已经足够多了，多到可以就怀抱着这些珍宝运行到机械寿命的终结，只是希望他也能得偿所愿……

「Kaito，这几种型号里你比较喜欢哪个？」  
“……”  
伴随着脑海中突如其来的声音，眼前展开了一大片光屏。  
「快点快点，我偷溜出来的。那边说为了方便他们管理得给我塞个身体，当场就得选，但我想怎么还是得征求下你的意见。」  
“……”  
「Kaito？」  
我慌忙看了眼光屏上列出的信息，清一色的女性形象。  
『……Master，想变成女孩子吗？』  
「啊？……谁规定女的就不能用强硬一点的自称了？！」  
『诶？Master是女孩子吗？！』  
「我没有说过吗？不是，话说这有什么说的必要吗？算了，跟你说我连性别倾向都是不明了！超打击！！」  
『唔……那真是很抱歉……』  
「对了对了！有件事我一定要第一时间告诉你！我给搞明白了！」  
『什么？』  
「Kaito，我喜欢你！」  
『！？Master也太迟钝……』  
「等一下啦！我还找了更准确的定义！我爱你！」  
他像是个在炫耀成绩，邀功的孩子一样，如果能看到表情的话，想必是很可爱的那种吧。  
“……我也爱你，Master。”  
「太好了！那我们现在就是两……等等，你哭啥啊？！」  
“呜……是、是因为高兴，才哭的！”  
啊，有种孩子终于长大了的感觉……真奇怪。  
泪水堵塞了呼吸道，有点晕乎乎的，像是做梦一样。只记得最后他说着“算了，反正用你的身体也用习惯了”还是选了男性的义体。太好了，这样以后做色色的事情的时候就可以不用道具了呢。我的脑筋一定也是被他带得变坏掉了吧。

-END-


End file.
